Love Day Chili
by XPyroFoxX
Summary: Who knew that Natsu could cook, or that he knew what Valentines Day was, or that there was someone that he... you know... liked liked? NaLu OneShot


_A/N- Hey everybody! This is my first story ever so go easy on meh! This is just a late Valentine's special between Natsu and Lucy with I hope lots of fluff :3 enjoy!_

* * *

"Hey, Mira, Where's Lucy?" A certain pink, ehm, salmon haired pyro asked the beautiful barmaid that was currently cleaning off a table.

"I don't know, I don't think she came in today Natsu" she replied with a finger on her lip "Can't imagine why though, she was ecstatic to help put up the Valentine's decorations"

"That's right, tomorrows Love Day isn't it? I forgot." Natsu sighed. Everyone thought that Natsu was an entirely non-romantic type of person, and in fact he was. He didn't't care about all the things that couples did on this day. About the way they looked at each other, the way that they walked together while holding hands and smiling or the way nobody seemed to care where and when they kissed. On this particular day all he looked forward too was the candy that the guild always shared with each other. But that was before he met Lucy. Now he cared what he did on this day. On that day, which was tomorrow, all he wanted was to be close to her. Just to have the comfort that she was close on this day of love... that and if anyone asked her on a date he could kick their ass then and there.

"Maybe she forgot. Go to her house and remind her would you." The bartender said, now done with the table and moving on to stacking glasses in the cabinet "Pretty please, Natsu"

Yeah, like he even needed to be asked to go.

"He really is dense isn't he?" Mira whispered to herself beleiving that he didn't know he was head over heels for her.

* * *

"Hey? Luce? Why are you all curled up like that? Hey answer me" Whispered (What he can whisper!?) Natsu as he slid through the window.

Lucy was curled up on the bed caterpillar style, sleeping undisturbed by the presence of the fire mage. Upon a closer look at the at the girls face he discovered that she was flushed and wheezing slightly.

Slowly he slid onto the bed from the window seal and sat crosslegged in front of the girl's face and reached a hand over to feel her forehead. It was hard for him to understand the meaning of body temperature, being unnaturally hot blooded, but he knew that it should be around 98° F. It wasn't 98... more like 99.8. "Yeah, defiantly 99.8" He thought with his hand still on her forehead. He had a knack for being able to very acutely tell temperature. "It's not too high... thankfully" He whispered taking his hand off.

"Mmmm... Natsu? That you?" The girl mumbled

"Yep, are you doin' ok Luce?" He replied

"No, now get out of my house" She grumbled as she wiggled deeper into her blanket cocoon.

"Harsh" He whined "I was just asking if you were ok... you don't sound good."

"Mrrmmh" she mumbled "No Natsu I'm not ok. I think I've got a fever"

"I can get you soup. Are you hungry?" He said thinking fast, he didn't want Lucy to know that he touched her while she was sleeping. She might get mad and kill him for doing it while she was sleeping and defenceless. She was weird like that.

"No! Natsu go home before you stress me out even more by setting my kitchen on fire." Lucy said while sitting up still wrapped in an oversized fluffy comforter

"But Lucy-"

"Go home!" She rasped

"No"

"Then don't talk... or cook or any thing else" she said exasperated "go sit in a chair... and stay there... or leave, you can always leave."

"Fine" he said while resorting to the childish trick of crossing your fingers when telling a lie.

"Fine" she croaked while laying back down.

Natsu waited until her breathing became slower and less agitated before tip-toeing to the kitchen.

"Hmmmm well need this... and this, this, and this. That should be good... Chop the onions like this. Dump in the beans. Add hamburger, agh gross it splattered all over!"

...*Cleaning noises, as well as a dish or two dropping on the floor*...

"There, the counters clean and now we have to just let it simmer for a few hours." Natsu huffed as he wiped his hands on his vest.

Peeking into her room he saw that she was still curled up sleeping... only she was on the floor. "Seesh, at least stay in your bed."

Walking over he very carefully and gently picked up the sleeping girl and set her back on the bed. After covering her up with her fluffy comfortor he stood, watching her. "She's shivering." He thought "What should I do? I could make hot chocolate... No, she would wonder how I made it and get up to check the kitchen. Hot water bottle? No, too old fashioned and doesn't last very long. Er... I could crawl in with her, I'm warm enough... Maybe she won't kick me if it's for a good reason..." No matter how much he loved her, he still thought that she was scarier than Erza when she was mad, which she always seemed to be whenever she caught him sleeping in her bed. "Well if I get kicked I get kicked!"

He slid in next to her and fought her for some of the blanket, accidentally bumping her in the head as he did so. He waited for her to wake up and kil him so, when she didn't, he moved closer, sliding his arm over her torso to pull her back into his chest while resting his chin on top of her head. With a contented sigh she leaned against him and after a moment stopped shivering. "Safe for the time being" he thought, lazily looking over at the clock that was on the dresser "Wow, It's alrady 2pm... nap time I guess." And with that thought he fell asleep, snoring softly.

* * *

"Aaaahhhh~~~" She sat up yawning and rubbing her eyes "That was a nice nap... I feel so much better"

"'Morning, Luce. Though I guess its not morning anymore." Came a sudden voice from the doorway.

"Eekk! Natsu I thought I told you to go home!"

"No you told me to sit and not to move"

"Thats not any better! I don't see you sitting and not moving!"

"I lied when I said I would sit still''

"Whatever... you didn't mess up the kitchen did you?" She sighed

"How do you know I was in the kitchen and doing something" He shot back defencively

"Because your standing in the kitchen doorway, I can smell something good, and I'm pretty sure I can see a stain on your shirt" She replied as she squinted into the dimly lit room.

~silence~

"Hey, did I say something wrong?" She blabbered worridly.

"You really think it smells good?" he asked tentavly

"Yeah... like chili" She replied

"Do you likie chili?"

"Yeah"

"Great! 'Cause I made you some!" He practedly yelled

"You can make chili? Since when?!"

"Gildarts showed me how a long time ago, and I watch Mira prepare it sometimes for the guild. Me and Happy have it a lot in the winter."

"Happy and I." She corrected "But more importanly, you made some for me? That's unusually nice of you..." She added with a light dusting of a blush on her face. "Why would he do this?" She thought.

"Heh... No problem, you're sick. It's what friends do." He said turning around abruptly "Come on, its ready to eat and you have to be hungry"

Looking over at the clock she saw that it was already 6:30. "He must have come here around 11. I can't beleive he stayed here that long just to make me some chili! Was he that worried?" She wondered as she got up and put some slippers on over her fluffy socks.

"Mmm, It really does smell good in here" She said as she meandered into the kitchen, still in her pjs, and sat down at the table.

"Course it does, I made it didn't I?" Natsu said as he set a bowl down in front of her.

"No offense, but you tend to burn things. More than burn things you tend to char them into oblivion." She said as she picked up the spoon and scoped out the chili. It looked delicious, he had even piled some cheese on top.

"You know it." He replied as he set down a package of crackeres by her plate.

"Thanks" She said as she crumbled a few into her bowl.

"No problem" He said as he took a jug of milk from the refrigerator.

"Alright, lets see if this is any good" She thought as she took a bite of the chili.

"Its really good... AGH HOT! NASTU WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THIS!?

"Too much chili powder it looks like!" He snorted as he set down the glass of milk on the tabel and commenced ROFLing.

"It's not funny, idiot!" She yelled back as she knocked some of the milk down.

"Hahah, yeah it is" He chuckled as he got off the floor "Here put this in" He said as he put more cheese in. "You'll get used to it after a couple more bites"

"Yeah sure..." She grumbled as she started to eat as fast as possible, even though she was embarressed to be so sloppy in front of Nastu.

"What are you doing tomorrow, Luce? He asked as he sat down with his own bowl of chili that was piled with cheese.

"I was planing to go over to the guild's party, but thats about all. Why?" She replied hesitantly, wondering where this conversation was going.

"I was wondering if I could just hang with you since its gonna be love day and I don't have anything to do and if I do something out in the open I'll be barbarded with images I don't want to see... and your not doing anything right...?" He rambled

"..."

"..."

"Sure, why not, don't have anything better to do" She sighed chooseing to ignore the fact that he just said that she didn't have a date for this year, again.

"Really?"

"Really."

She didn't have a choice now did she? She was head over heels for this troublesome pyro. She was happy just to be by his side on that day even though they weren't technically on a date. This feeling had been here a while, but in case she messed up their friendship she didn't want to say anythig about it. She had got her wish for this day though and beknowist to her so had Natsu. They were both as happy as rabbits in a vegitable garden with nobody to scare them away.

"By the way... 'Love Day'?" She asked teasingly.

* * *

_Ok... So that was probally pretty bad wasn't it... Just... please remember this is my first story EVER and that I cannot spell to save my life. Constructive Critisiem is greatly appreciated. TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING WRONG but no hates I dislike it when people yell at me. ' See you... if my hopes aren't crushed..._


End file.
